Walking in the Dark
by FireAnon
Summary: She chose you. She came for you. And when you think of it you can't help the sudden wave of feelings that comes crashing down on you, making you feel warm and happy beyond belief.


In the soft light of dawn you often catch yourself quietly wondering about the most diverse aspects of life. You don't know why exactly is that. But the early light, just as the late times of the night, always have had this strange aura about them, prompting people -or maybe it's just you- to ponder and evaluate just about everything on their minds.

While your body is still trying to fully awake, your mind drifts freely. And you slowly begin to gain awareness of your bearings. You become conscious of the smooth and comfy bed you're in, just as you take notice of the soft warm body leaned against you. You can recognize the form even with your eyes still closed - the softness, the shape, the smell… Still you open them, almost too eager to take in the image of the slumbering princess at your side.

Your eyes travel upon Aurora's sleeping form resting peacefully besides you. Her head, pillowed on your arm, is facing away from you and you don't even mind that your hand has become numb and you can't feel your fingertips anymore. Her beautiful auburn hair is sprawled messily behind her, the soft little breaths that gently move her body being clear indication that the princess is still blissfully asleep.

For a few moments you feel yourself getting lost, utterly captivated by the princess gentle features. You trace them slowly; drinking in every little aspect of what you can see of the young woman's sleeping form; the tips of your fingers moving lightly upon her skin as if to not disturb the princess' dreams. You breathe in, long and slow, a soft smile spreading in your face. A warm feeling rises deep within your chest; slowly spreading to fill your whole being. It makes your heart beat fast; powerful and euphoric. Then what has been becoming an all too familiar questioning take hold of your thoughts and you can't help but let it roam free. A thin tendril of fear slipping slowly into your mind.

Will she regret it? You wonder. Will she ever look back on her decision and think "what if?"

You know it is certainly a silly questioning. One that shouldn't worry you. Nothing that she ever done has ever given you any begin of motive to make you feel not even a little bit doubtful.

She chose you.

She came for you. And when you think of it you can't help the sudden wave of feelings that comes crashing down on you, making you feel warm and happy beyond belief. It makes you feel special.

Loved.

But all of this surely isn't you specialty. You weren't trained for this, you're not prepared. And if you're honest, you're actually completely terrified of it.

You never learned how to deal with all these feelings. They're all so strong. Powerful. And so absolutely foreign. You can't help but be afraid you won't know what to do with them and in your own clumsiness and inexperience end up hurting yourself, hurting _her_.

Slowly, Aurora turns in your arms, facing you. The sleepy, content expression on the princess face is almost enough for you to completely abandon your previous questioning. She seems so happy.

You can feel as she traces her fingertips lightly upon your skin, following the path of the curve of your jaw. She stops there, cups your face instead, softly caressing your cheek with her thumb. Automatically, you give into the touch, leaning into her hand. A deep sigh follows, forcing your eyes closed as if this is the only way your body knows how to react to her. Gladly pliant.

She stays the same way for a second, and you know she's tracing your face with her eyes. Trying to read you. To know what you are feeling without openly asking. She must see something there, because you feel her hand leave your face. But before you can open your eyes, you feel her fingers touch lightly between your eyebrows. She begins to massage the skin there. Smoothing the slightly frown you didn't even realize you were doing.

Knowing you were caught, you open your eyes, immediately founding concerned blue ones looking back at you.

"What are you thinking?" The princess whispers to you. Curiosity laced with concern covering her tone, and you suddenly feel guilty.

She cups your face again. You close your eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I was thinking," You start to say, tone light. "That I might be a hopeless addict."

You watch as Aurora scrunches her eyebrows and tilts her face giving you a questioning stare. It makes you want to kiss her.

"What are you addicted to?" She asks softly.

You look at her, taking in her features. "To you." You reply seriously for a second. It doesn't take long until you crack the smirk you were hopelessly trying to hold.

You are rewarded with an intoxicating smile. The kind that starts as a little quirk on the corners of the mouth and slowly spreads until it illuminates the whole face.

Slowly shaking her head, Aurora chuckles. You smile and hold her closer, pressing your bodies together. Some of hers auburn locks have fallen onto her face and she looks at you while you gently push them behind her ear. She covers you hand with hers, still resting upon her face, and becomes almost serious.

"Was that all you were thinking?" She asks cautiously, remembering the worried look in your face.

"No." You say. "I was also thinking that this," You look at your joined hands. "us, feels too perfect."

Aurora scrunches up her face looking every bit confused. You think she looks adorable. It makes you crack another smile at her.

"And is this something bad?" She asks.

At this you laugh. Turning her hand in yours, you place a kiss in her palm. "No! Heavens, no." You say, still chuckling. "It's something great."

Still confused, she arches an eyebrow at you.

"I don't understand. If it is something great, why did you have such a troubled look on your face?" She inquires.

You kiss her then. At first just a soft brush of your lips against hers. She gasps and you press more firmly against her. Soon she cups you jaw spurring you further. You take that moment to brush you tongue along her lower lip and she readily opens her mouth. Your tongues meet and you press a hand to her lower back.

The kiss is anything but rushed. You take your time exploring each other's mouths while exchanging little caresses.

It took you a lot of time to come to terms with your feelings and an even bigger amount of it to even consider acting on them. And when you two finally got together you learned with painful clarity that it was all well worth it. It can be terrifying sometimes. Loving her makes you feel like you're walking in the dark. You can't see what is right ahead of you and it makes you deathly afraid of taking a step or making any single move. Sometimes it's just too hard to let go and embrace all these unfamiliar feelings and just fully love her as your heart so desperately needs you to.

The thing is. She doesn't _expect_ you to know exactly what to do or what to say. She doesn't expect it to be easy and simple. You're both still figuring things out. You're both coming to know these feelings and slowly figuring out how to deal with them. It's not easy. But you're just now realizing that she, too, is in the dark. She's right there by your side, holding tightly to your hand. And this is just another thing you'll have to face together.

You were always better this way anyway.

When you break apart for air, she slowly opens her eyes and smiles, almost shy. You kiss the corner of her mouth, your heart beating warm and fast.

She makes you the happiest you ever been.

"Sometimes it's just hard to believe it."


End file.
